vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuho Ryu
Summary Ryuho is a member of HOLY and a main character in S-CRY-ed Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-C | 6-B | 6-A Higher via Hax Name: Ryuho Ryu Origin: S-CRY-ED Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Alter user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Flight, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Creation. Attack Potency: Mountain level (Stomped Kazuma Torisuna at the time) | Island level (Destroyed a large island while dueling with Kazuma) | Country level (Created Country sized blasts while fighting Kazuma and Kyoji) | Continent level (Matched Kyoji Mujo in their fight) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ (Manga) | Relativistic+ with FTL Reactions (Manga) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level | Island level | Country level | Continent level Stamina: High Range: Several hundred of meters, even more Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Decently high; able to adapt and change in fights. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ryuho is an Alter User and his alter, Zetsuei, is named after his deceased, childhood doberman, which he had used as material to first form it. Healing Acceleration: In the manga, through his ability to deconstruct matter, Ryuhou demonstrates the power to forcibly regenerate his flesh, massively accelerate his healing factor rate and recovering from injuries in minutes, what would normally take days or weeks to naturally heal. Forms prominent spikes around his body wounds in the process. Zetsuei Stage 1: At stage one, Zetsuei in its sealed form appears as a black-and-white, humanoid figure, with its arms bound together in a crossed position by the tight cloth around its shoulders. Around its face is a large, metal plate, usually obscuring half of its face. There are a pair of purple, metal hinges around Zetsuei's waist, while the purple boundaries around the cloth extend outwards from Zetsuei's body to form two purple, razor-sharp, ribbon-like appendages that can stretch to any length desired and cut like blades. Zetsuei typically manipulates the structure of the ribbon tips to form sharp spear-heads to maximize potency against individuals. In the manga, the number of ribbons it can generate are well into the tens in quantity Zetsuei Stage 2: The true manifestation of Ryuhou's "Alter". As referenced before, the "Stage 1" form of Zetsuei is actually a suppression of the "Alter"'s original power; when Ryuhou decides to release its seal, it reverts back into this form. His form changes to resemble a lamia (or a naga to be accurate), with greatly increased speed and power. This stage also has two rocket arms and two regular arms. Standing well above Ryuhou himself in height, "Stage 2" Zetsuei has a physical appearance not unlike that of a nāga: a vaguely humanoid head and torso, with a lack of legs and a serpentine form from the waist downwards (the upper and lower halves of Zetsuei are separate but close enough to give the impression that it is whole). The black-and-white "bodysuit" of the sealed form has disappeared and is replaced by a distinctly, mechanical structure, with a curious, large eye in its chest region (a deep, green pupil in a yellow sclerosis) and purple metal extensions jutting out of its shoulders and its waist. A pair of detachable rocket-like appendages are attached to the upper arms, facing downwards and towards the back. The pair of ribbon-based appendages are still retained for "Stage 2" Zetsuei, with their location now extending from around Zetsuei's head. * Vigorous Right Fist, Fukuryu (Crouching Dragon): The rocket-limb on the right-hand side of "Stage 2" Zetsuei detaches itself from the body and flies straight towards the opponent, colliding and delivering a powerful strike on impact. * Vigorous Left Fist, Garyu (Bowing Dragon): Effectively the same as "Vigorous Right Fist, Fukuryu", except positioned on the left-hand side of "Stage 2" Zetsuei. * Raitsujin: "Stage 2 Zetsuei" twists its two ribbons together into an elongated spear, boosting their offensive power even further. Its name is only mentioned once in the last episode. A fifth attack, possibly the same as Raitsujin, is used in Episode 13. * Rocket Punch: In the manga, Zetsuei possesses a rocket punch, with the ability to physically manipulate the position and angle of its rockets before firing them. It appears that an almost spatial effect is responsible for the incredible power of the rockets. Zetsuei Touryudan: In the third and final stage, Zetsuei becomes a harmonic, or s-CRY-ed, Alter, just like Kazuma's Shell Bullet, meaning it forms on Ryuho's body. Stage 3 Zetsuei" appears in the form of extremely pointed and sharp metallic armor, deep purple in color, that are mostly reinforced around the head, shoulders and chest regions, but also extend across the limbs. In this form, Ryuhou and Zetsuei are Faster than the speed of light. The weapons for this stage are Ryuho's fists, which are given incredible cutting power, strong enough that a swing of one of Ryuho's swords can easily cut multiple air jets and even battleships at longer distances. The shoulder spikes are also detachable and can be re-arranged together to form special wrist blades for Ryuhou. Ryuhou can release invisible slashes of air pressure from the weapon and the force generated by Ryuhou's swing is sufficient to slice through even large "Alter" bomber aircraft and aircraft carriers. This diamond-shaped sword is powerful enough to cut the fabric of space allowing him to theoretically bypass conventional defensive methods to strike a multitude of opponents. The resulting tear can extend for up to several kilometers in horizontal length. Key: Zetsuei Stage 1 | Zetsuei Stage 2 | Zetsuei Stage 3 | Via Hax Gallery Hqdefault-0.jpg| Zetsuei Stage 1 Vash-vs-knives400x285.jpg| Zetsuei Stage 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:S-CRY-ED Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6